Lylat Wars Through the Eyes of Ensign Cox
by T3rran
Summary: Title may change. Self Explanitory, life of a Cornerian pilot and his friends through the war during Star Fox 64 refered to as Lylat Wars. Please Review. Battle of Sector Y in Ch. 6.
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Ensign Logan "Monster" Cox, LTJG (Lieutenant Junior Grade) Joey "BAG" Williams, Lieutenant Commander Bill Grey. (For this chapter)

Reference guide: The Cornerian Fighter is the same one used in the 64 version on Katina. C.S.S stands for Cornerian Space Ship, Joey's callsign stands for Banged A Goth. The Mammoth looks familiar to the T.C.S Midway from Wing Commander Prophecy, (Google T.C.S Midway in images, you will know it when you see it.) CNC is Command and Control.

Chapter 1: 2 Friends and the Officer.

"This is Ensign Logan Cox, returning from a reconnaissance mission, and requesting docking clearance to the ship C.S.S Mammoth." Logan spoke through his comm piece in his helmet. He was one of the many pilots on this lone carrier in space, belonging to the Husky unit. His callsign, 'Monster', was a reference to his last name, which he despised incredibly. He earned it in his first days at the Academy by some final year students, who liked his last name and thought Monster in front of his name sounded funny with it. It stuck with him all the way, and still stands with him even after graduating. Even though he hates his callsign, he'd rather have that, than be called BAG.

BAG, was LTJG Joey Williams callsign. In his second year at the Academy, over a Christmas break, he slept with a gothic girl, and it so happened to be a friend of a 3rd year pilot. News spread fast and his callsign will forever remain as BAG.

Logan and Joey were best of friends since they could walk, their parents met each other at a preschool, and sure enough, brought both of them with them. Eventually, they started talking to each other about their parents, and then they started building things with the building blocks, and before you knew it, had become the best of friends. When the Lylat Wars began, they were both finished with the minimum requirement for becoming pilots from school teaching. Both Logan and Joey decided to become pilots and support Corneria in defeating the Venom Army. Logan was at age 13, as his parents signed him up for school earlier than most, and Joey was 14, he was signed up for school on time. They had become the best duo in their class, causing all other pilot pairs to fail miserably when fighting them together. When they finally graduated the Academy 4 years later, as luck would have it, they were assigned to a new carrier fresh from the shipyards. The C.S.S Mammoth has been their home for 1 year now. Logan was 19, and Joey was 20.

Even though the graduated from the same class, Joey had more credit under his name than Logan did. As a result of this, and some extreme combat situations he resolved, he was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade within 4 months of graduation.

Logan awaited an acknowledgement from CNC, feeling his message did not go through, he repeated himself again. "This is Ensign Logan Cox returning from reconnaissance mission, requesting clearance to land on the C.S.S Mammoth."

A female Akita responded to his call this time, "Roger Ensign, you are cleared to land in landing bay 2."

Logan smiled, "You all are getting slow on response time, I coulda died if we were in a combat situation. Anyway, I'm coming in for a landing, ETA, 3 minutes." Logan flipped the landing gear switch from the 'up' position, to the 'down' position. He heard the familiar noise of the landing gear hatches opening, and the machine lower the gear. He veered to the right, facing the landing bay on the right side. He flipped another switch, and his canopy glass animated landing lights outside the ship that went into the hangar bay. These lights help keep him even with the carrier so he doesn't accidentally put to much pressure on one wheel and snap it, which could put him into a fiery explosion. He guided his craft along the lights evenly as he was taught to in training. He slowed his speed to 25 thrust, as he entered the bay. The craft eased onto the metal surface. Even though he eased into it, he still felt the wonderful smash as the front wheel hit the ground. He turned to park it into its designated hanger, the hanger marked HB-034. He turned his craft to the left and parked it in the center of the box shaped hanger, and still had ample room to move in, no where near as much as in the landing bay, but enough to get out of his canopy, back in, and enough room for a team of 7 flight engineers to fix up the ship.

He looked behind him as he saw the clear steel doors close behind him, when the silently slammed into each other, he heard the sound of air rush into the now enclosed cube he was parked in. This was the signal that he could open his canopy without fear of dieing. He saw the ladder wheel up to the left side of the canopy. Logan took his right hand and found the familiar bolt that kept the canopy locked and air tight. He lifted the bolt up, the air hissed out of the canopy, allowing the air outside in. Then he pulled it back, releasing the lock. He released the bolt from his hand, and using his left, flipped a switch from the down position, to the up position. With the flick of that switch, the canopy opened. When the canopy had fully opened, he walked out of his canopy and onto the ladder, step by step he reached the bottom.

The Petty Officer at the bottom saluted him. Logan removed his helmet and saluted the bull dog. Logan was a grey fox, much like Fox McCloud in appearance, but he was grey, and rather than having green eyes, he had sapphire blue eyes. After returning the salute, both the officer and him eased up, and the officer spoke first, "welcome back Ensign. I trust you didn't run into any trouble?"

Logan held his helmet under his arm, and looked back at his ship, "it was a quiet trip, I'm glad you installed that music player, or I might have ran into an asteroid just from boredom."

The bull dog frowned at this joke, "you know I hate it when you joke about trashing your fighter like that, it means I will have to spend my whole shift fixing your craft."

Logan returned his look at the Petty Officer, "Well, it is what you get paid for is it not?" The bull dog opened his mouth to respond, but Logan stopped him. "You know what? Don't answer that, just fuel her back up, and have a simple flight diagnostic."

The bull dog saluted him, "Right away sir!" He turned to his crew, "You heard the man! Get that fuel pump out! And prepare a computer diagnostic of the fighter!"

The crew of 6 responded, and saluted "Yes sir!" and they started scrambling around to get the job done.

Logan walked to the elevated platform with the only door besides the one that lead to the landing bay. The door slid open and he walked down the hallway that merged with another hallway that lead to Landing bay 1. Here he met up with LTJG Joey Williams, his wingman for the reconnaissance mission, and his buddy.

"Hey Logan!" Joey said. He was a grey wolf, with a similar look to Wolf O'Donnell, but a less rugged, and had blueish green eyes. "How was that recon mission? Fun huh?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh yea, it was a BLAST! It was as fun when I figured out my callsign was going to be 'Monster'." Logan responded, sharing the same sarcastic attitude as Joey.

Both of them laughed at this, and walked towards the locker room to stow their gear and put on their maroon colored uniforms. They continued talking about stuff like who was the better pilot, what the best movie out was, and who was the best looking model. They arrived at the locker room, still discusing who the best looking model was.

"Nooo, I am POSITIVE the best one right now is Paige Gott, she is defiantly the best." Joey shook his head at the statement that Logan gave him.

"No way. Jennifer Bond is by far the best looking of them all." Joey smiled at the thought of actually meeting her one day, as they entered the locker room.

"I am telling you, Paige is the-" they both looked forward and saw Bill Grey, their superior officer. Joey and Logan quickly saluted him.

He saluted back, allowing them all to stand at ease. "Looks like you all were having a nice conversation."

Joey quickly responded back, "Uh, yeah, it was rather interesting."

Bill smiled at this, "Well, get your uniforms on, we will be arriving at Corneria within 2 to 3 hours."

Logan looked at Bill with confusion written all over him, "Corneria, sir? Did I hear you right?"

Bill turned his attention from Joey to Logan, "You heard me right, General Pepper saw it fit to give us some new recruits, and as such, we will be receiving supplies and such. Along with this, the crew will have 1 week of R&R. I believe all our pilots, including you 2, have earned it."

Logan snapped a salute, "Thank you, sir."

Bill returned the salute, and began easing his way through them, "now if you will excuse me, I am needed on the Bridge."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the review, Steel Rat.

Chapter 2: Corneria

As the pair of pilots changed out of their flight suits, they stuffed the suits into their respective lockers, which were relatively close to one another. All they had on was the basic under garments, boxers. Wonder why there is a girls and guys locker room? They sure do.

"So, Logan, what are you goin to do when we dock on Corneria?" Joey was putting on the maroon pants. Both Joey and Logan were in military shape, but Joey's muscle was more toned than Logan's. Possibly for the shear fact he was a wolf.

Logan already had his pants on, and was putting on his white tank top, his signature clothing. "Well, I was thinkin I'd hit up the mall. Do some shoppin."

Joey put in his black shirt, his signature wear. He looked at Logan and joked, "Woah, my gaydar just went off the charts when you said 'Do some shoppin'."

Logan put his flight helmet in his locker and slammed it shut. "Fuck you too, Joey. You know what I meant, besides, it's doubtful we are going to get any good looking feminine pilots. So I figured you and I should get acquainted with a few females on Corneria while we have a chance, you and I could very well die on our next sortie."

Joey closed his locker up, and began buttoning his uniform shirt up. "When you say 'feminine' pilots, you do mean the FEMALE pilots right?"

Logan put his uniform shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned to show his tank top, he closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, I meant female pilots. Not someone that will make your gaydar explode."

Joey stopped buttoning his shirt 3rd from the top. It exposed the black shirt to about mid level on the chest. "Yeah, what ever helps you sleep at night."

Logan found a perfect get back moment, "That goth girl helped YOU sleep at night."

Joey was getting ready to fire back, but he decided against it. Then the internal comm system sparked to life, "all hands prepare for docking procedures. Repeat, all hands prepare for docking procedures."

Logan looked at Joey, who was as confused as he was. "Didn't Bill say it would be 2 to 3 HOURS before we got to Corneria?"

Joey shrugged, "Maybe we used that thing they call 'jump gate'. That would shave a good 2 or 3 hours off our trip."

Logan rubbed the back of his head, "Guess so, we were near Fortuna, after all. Anyway, we better get to our quarters, it would be bad if they found us hanging in the corridors after we start phase 3 of the entry process..."

The quarters they had were very spacious for one person, but they were forced to share a room with each other. Each had their own bed, closet, and computer. They shared a holo-vision screen, and used it to play games on, because there was really nothing on to watch other than news about the war and propaganda shows.

The felt the bump of them entering the atmosphere. The inter comm came to life gain, "all personnel should either be at their station or at their quarters, we are entering phase 3 of the reentry process. I repeat, we are entering phase 3 of reentry.

Logan was laying on his bed to the left of the room with his hand behind his head. "You know, despite the fact we are about to be tossed around like rag dolls, it will be nice to be back at home."

Joey was laying down the same as Logan, but had his left leg at a steep arch. He grinned and looked at Logan, "You know, the homo's always sleep on the left bunk."

Logan sighed, "Does it always have to be gay jokes? Don't you have any other jokes?"

Joey laughed at this response, just what he had been hoping for. "Yes, it always has to be gay jokes, and yes I have other jokes, but the gay ones are by far the best." The ship shook from turbulence, and made them both go out of their beds, then land back into them. Both of the pilots were unphased by this.

"I hope you fall out of your bed and suffer a concussion." Logan and Joey laughed, and had idle talk, eventually being tossed around by severe turbulence, which made one laugh when the other was thrusted into a wall, and vise versa.

When the ship finally stopped shaking, they had touched down at the main Cornerian city. Ironically called, Mainland City. "All crew, we have successfully landed on Corneria, all personnel can stand down from their post. I repeat, we have successfully landed. Message from the Captain: Before any pilot from the Husky unit and Bulldog unit leave for the city, they are to report to the loading ramp on deck 15 to see our new pilots board."

Logan's laugh ended when he heard they had to greet the new pilots. "Aw shit. Did you hear that?" He got up from the wall next to the door into the main corridor, and began buttoning up his shirt rapidly.

Joey got up from the sitting on the floor on the right side, where he slammed into the wall earlier and had recoiled back an inch . "Yeah, I heard it, and I wish I hadn't." He buttoned up his uniform to the top, "This blows, I was hoping to be in the city within 30 minutes."

Logan finished buttoning his uniform. "Well, this kinda stuff happens, it was probably a good idea for us to see our new wingmates board."

They exited out their quarters and walked into the turbo shaft, Joey pushed the button for deck 15. "You know, I bet you will find a hot female pilot to hook up with from these batch of rookies."

Logan leaned against the round walls of the elevator, tossing his hands behind his head, "What gives you that idea?"

He raised his shoulders up and looked down, "I say it so because if I am right, you will buy me some food."

Logan watched the floors go up from 3 to 7, "Deal. And if your wrong, you will have to..." He pondered for a moment thinking of what he could use. "Buy me a new pair of aviators." He smiled evilly.

Joey returned this thought, and knew that his instinct was right. "You're on, Monster."

Logan laughed at the use of his callsign, he held his hand behind his head, "I'll expect those aviators before we leave Corneria, BAG." The turbo shaft halted, showing that it had reached deck 15, they both exited in silence, and went to the loading ramp room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapters should be getting longer once they engage in combat.

Chapter 3:

They arrived at the loading ramp room. The room was bigger than the landing bay was. On normal occasions, this room was big enough to have the entire crew stationed here, this is where most suicidal mission speeches were held. It was here because the exit ramp room was extremely smaller, no bigger than a cruise liners entry room. This room could easily fit the entire crew compliment with at least a football field of spare room remaining.

They saluted Bill Grey as they walked in, he returned the salute, then all 3 stood at ease. "About time. Now since you all are relatively low in rank, no offense to you Ensign Cox, you will be standing in the front, right over there." He pointed to a gap in the front row between pilots, the exact spacing needed for two pilots.

Logan's heart rate sped up, "But... uh, I will be the first thing they look at! You sure you want them to look at a rookie like me?"

This is exactly what Bill was expecting from him, "Actually, you two are the big thing at the Academy right now. They talk about your achievements, like 'the two Rookies who took down a frigate with only laser fire'. Or, 'the two Rookies who took down 2 Venom Aces'."

Logan and Joey smiled, their achievements in combat had even reached the ears of the Academy. Logan looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, the Frigate was in terrible shape, and the Aces were really, no, incredibly clumsy in the cockpit."

Bill used his thumb to point behind him at the loading ramp, "But they don't know that, so keep the details to yourself, and I'm sure they will look up to you two as hero's."

Joey snickered at this, "Yeah right. But if you insist, I have no problem with it." Joey slammed his hand into Logan's back making a loud slapping noise, causing Logan's eyes to widen, "Come on, you'll get a better view of those female pilots if your in the front, and they will get a better view at you."

Both of them left Bill standing there, confused at what Joey was talking about. He shook it off and got to the bottom of the loading ramp and exited the craft to meet the new pilots.

(_A/N: Since this story isn't in first person, I will switch between characters, but I will give a heads up, such as this.)_

**Military Base Gate A, section 35**:

The vixen laid her duffel bag of what little belongs she had on the floor. Mostly consisting of clothes, but had a few things that meant more than just keeping her clothed. She sat down on the floor next to it and pulled out a picture of her when she was just a small cub. She was being held held by her mother, who looked strikingly similar to how she looked now. Except for their eye color, her mother had golden-like eyes, while hers were a smooth shade of silver. (_She looks VERY similar to Krystal, as in the vixen I am talking about.)_ She got another picture out of her and her best friend, it was them in their first year at the Academy, while she smiled sweetly, her friend had a more outgoing expression on her face. Her friend was a Vixen, just like she was, however, her eyes were a blueish violet, and her hair was slightly longer than her own. She flipped the picture to look at the back. She saw her signature, along with her friends. The writing read 'Cadet Aaron Smith & Cadet Allie Holster.'

She put the pictures away and zipped her duffel bag back up. She sat in silence for about 2 minutes, then she heard another duffel bag hit the floor next to her, and she jumped at it. Then her friend swooped down and sat next to her, "Hiya Aaron!" She said cheerfully.

Aaron's heart slowed down rapidly when she released it was only her friend. "Hey Allie." She said shakily, trying to remove the fear she had when Allie had let her duffel bag fall to the floor.

Allie still had her cheerful voice among her, "You excited to finally be leaving the Academy?"

Aaron had finally shaken her fear off, "Yeah! How about you?"

Allie rejoiced inside herself, "Hell yeah! We can finally get to fly our own fighters!"

Bill Grey had finally entered through the ramp that lead to the outside towards the C.S.S Mammoth. Most of the pilots didn't recognize him, so he nodded at the Drill Sergeant to grab their attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" He screamed across the room, everyone fell dead silent and rose up quickly at ease as his words lingered in their minds. He smiled, this was always the effect he got, He used his right hand to point at Bill, "This here is Bill Grey, second in command of Husky and Bulldog. Show some respect and listen to him. Lieutenant Commander,"

"Thank you." He replied to the Drill Sergeant, he then turned his head to the sum odd 60 pilots. "Wow, more than I expected. As you already know, I am Lieutenant Commander Bill Grey. For the few of you that have heard the rumors..."

Aaron leaned towards Allie and spoke, "What rumors?" Allie only smiled, she knew what Bill was getting ready to say.

"...our ship, the C.S.S Mammoth, has the pilots you have heard so much about. Lieutenant Junior Grade Joey Williams, or as some people know him as 'BAG', and Ensign Logan Cox, or to some, known as 'Monster'." He waited for the cheering of the pilots to quiet before continuing, which was only about 20 seconds. "We expect nothing less from you all than we did of those two. Fly your best, and come home alive, don't ever forget, we can replace your craft, but we can never replace the pilot." Even though they just got done cheering, they clapped for Bill's speech. He had that affect on people, just the fact he was even on the battlefield sparked high morale from his fellow pilots. When the clapping quieted down, he spoked again. "Now, if you will get your belongings and follow me, I will show you to your new home for the next few years."

Everyone got their bags off of the ground, and began walking towards the exit of the building, towards the landing area of the Mammoth. As they walked towards the exit of the base, Allie noticed a slight look of worry on her friends face, "Whats wrong? You already feeling homesick on me?"

Aaron was carrying her bag by the 2 handles over her shoulder looking at the ground. "I didn't think we would be flying with _them_."

Allie put her hand on her friends shoulder, "Come on! You barely even know them, you don't even know what they look like. How bad could the possibly be? For all you know they could be the best people you ever met."

Aaron sighed, "Or they could be complete pricks and think they are the best thing since James McCloud and rub it in everyones faces." Everyone had stopped in front of the ships loading ramp, gazing upon its glory. Allie and Aaron's face's were in complete shock, the ship was incredible. It was as big as the Great Fox itself, possibly just a few meters shorter, but was still one of the largest craft they have ever laid eyes on.

Bill turned to the pilots, "So, who dares walk onto the loading ramp first?" He searched the crowd looking for viable suspects, he then remembered Joey and Logan's conversation about meeting female pilots, so he picked the 2 vixens, Allie and Aaron. "No one hm? Well then," he pointed at the two of them, "You two will be first onto the loading ramp, make way for the two vixens."

The whole crowd of 58 knew he was pointing towards Allie and Aaron, the only 2 vixens that were always together. They walked cautiously towards the loading ramp, like it was going to snap up and drag them into the pits of hell. They both hesitantly took their first steps onto the carrier. They both looked at each other, and took another, and another, until they were face to face with Bill Grey. "Very good you two. You have taken your first steps, literally, to becoming a member of our crew." He turned his attention to everyone else, "Come on lets go! It's time to meet your fellow wingmates." Everyone else took their first steps onto the ramp a bit more quickly than Allie and Aaron had, knowing that the ramp wouldn't try to stab their legs, but were still a slight bit cautious about their first steps.

When they had reached the loading room, all the pilots stood at attention that were waiting for the new graduates. Bill decided to play one more game with the rest of the pilots, "Somewhere in this room of 60 pilots are Ensign Cox and Lieutenant Junior Grade Williams, can you figure out which one they are?" He knew they wouldn't get this right, no one ever recognized the pair of pilots, everyone assumed they were dogs rather than a grey Fox and grey Wolf.

Allie nudged Aaron and whispered quietly, "See that grey fox in the center there? The one thats kinda cute?"

Aaron nodded slightly, "Yeah, what about him?"

Allie smirked at this, "I think he is staring at you." She looked at her friend, "And you seem to be returning that glare."

Aaron blushed and looked away from the grey fox. After about 1 minutes Bill decided to tell them, "I assume everyone has their guess." He turned towards to face the center of the Mammoths pilots, "Ensign Cox, Lieutenant Junior Grade Williams, step forward please!"

Everyone was awaiting two bulldogs to step forward, or two dogs to step forward at least, to everyone's shock, and even more to Aaron and Allie, that it was the grey fox and wolf that stepped forward. "Everyone, meet the famed two rookies. Ensign Cox is the grey fox, Lieutenant Junior Grade Williams is the wolf."

Aaron's mouth dropped, stunned she was starring at Ensign Cox, and blushed when she realized he was starring at her. "Ok, now that we are all acquainted with each other, new pilots follow me and I will show you to your personal quarters, everyone else, dismissed."

Every pilot saluted Bill, and waited for the new pilots to go in, before leaving themselves. Joey grinned at Logan, who was still looking at were Aaron once stood. "I believe you owe me one lunch."

Logan came out of his trance, and realized what he had done, "Oh shit,"

Joey looked at him with a grin on his face, "As long as you don't look sound like a complete idiot in front of her, you all will get along juust fine." Joey unbuttoned his shirt back down to the 3rd button from the top, and Logan did his all the way to where it was practically a coat on him. "Come on, lets head down to Mainland City." He turned and walked towards the door that lead towards the ships corridors, Logan turned after and jogged to catch back up.

A/N: I will be doing my best to keep Romance to a minimum, that way everyone that reads will have an open ending that they can decide for themselves what happens between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pick up Game.

The C.S.S Mammoth has been in port for 3 of the 7 days, all the aircraft have been successfully loaded, and the newest pilots have all learned how to land on the carrier. Joey and Logan have been out and about, exploring parts of the city, and were getting to head back out when they were confronted by Aaron and Allie.

Logan and Joey were in casual wear, rarely did you wear your uniform out in public. Logan was wearing jeans that were faded, his white tank top and a black button up short sleeve shirt left unbuttoned, his sleeves space were filled with muscle. Joey was also wearing jeans, but his were faded and worn out, he wore a skin tight short sleeve, and his muscles actually stretched the shirt out to accommodate the mass. They both wore indoor soccer cleats for shoes, Joey's were black, and Logan's were white.

(_A/N: Don't kill me for using soccer in this, but thinking up a new sports name is hard!)_

They walked down the corridor on deck 15 towards the exit ramp, which was on the opposite side of the loading ramp. Both of them checked themselves for their dog tags, they put them on, and left them showing, to give everyone else the impression they were not to be messed with. They walked talking about what they were going to do today, Joey wanted to go hit on some more girls, Logan was getting sick of it. They ALWAYS were jumpy around them, acted stupid towards them, and were to damn giggly. For some reason, they always seemed to hit on him, maybe because he was the quiet one, or because he looked more lost. He hated it, he hated the attention they gave him, the attention they gave him was ditsy, lost, and acted like they didn't know anything, and he still acted _kind _towards them. He counted at least 6 of the 15 they meet the past 3 days had spilled their drink on him just so they could see him shirtless. 3 of them had stolen his dog tags to get his attention, and 1 tried to get him drunk.

Logan shook his head as Joey finished what he wanted to do. "To tell you the truth, I would much rather avoid any more that we meet at the mall, in restaurants, and any other place we visit."

Joey sighed, "Yeah, I see where you're going with that. They _have_ been rather, so to say, 'jitty' when we are around. So, what did you plan on doing?"

They turned a corner "Actually I just wanted to spend the day playing some soccer with-" His voice left him when he saw the two vixens chatting and he spoke one word as he let out his breath, "Aaron." Logan finally learned the vixens name as he looked at her with his eyes, Allie had noticed them round the corner, and smiled at Joey.

Joey seized this moment and took Logan literally, even though he stopped dead in mid sentence to say Aaron's name in a low voice. "Oh! I get it, you wanted to play a game of soccer with Aaron to get to know her better?" Logan looked at him getting ready to say 'No, no! It wasn't that!' But Joey beat him out and had already shouted at them, "Hey! Allie, Aaron! Want to join us in a game of soccer?"

They turned their attention towards the 2 male pilots standing there, Logan had his mouth open with the expression that stated, 'he didn't just do that.' Aaron looked at Logan then quickly looked at the ground, she was wearing grey pants with white shoes, along with a navy blue short sleeve, partially skin tight, causing her features (_I am sure we all know what I am talking about.) _to stand out. Allie was wearing grey pants too, but hers were a lighter shade of grey. Her shoes were black, and she was wearing a maroon short sleeve, slightly skin tight also. Allie looked at her friend who wasn't going to respond any time soon. "Sure! We'd love to play a game of soccer with you all! You all have a ball and know where a field is?"

Aaron looked up and looked at Logan and Joey, she had _wanted _to say something, but a lump in her throat kept her from saying anything. Joey responded, "Yep! Well, we don't have a ball yet, but I'm sure we can get one at at our quarters. But there is a wonderful field inside the park, no pot holes or anything." He turned his head to look at Logan, who still couldn't believe what he had just heard, "Hey, dude, go get us our good soccer ball." Logan looked around and lightly jogged back to the turbo shaft.

Aaron looked at her friend, "I'm going to our quarters to use the bathroom..." She walked quickly towards the turbo shaft herself.

Now it was just Joey and Allie, Joey had closed the gap large gap between them, and leaned against the wall with his hands in his pocket. "So, why did you accept the game so quickly?" He scanned her, "You don't look like you've played a soccer game in your life, or at least in a while."

She rolled her eyes, "FYI, I played soccer all through the Academy, so did Aaron. But I accepted so quickly because its obvious Aaron likes your friend,"

Joey responded, "No, why did YOU accept it?"

She decided to say what he wanted to hear, "I guess because you looked good, not in soccer, just so you know."

Joey lifted an eye brow, "Oh really now?"

She smiled flirtatiously, "Yeah really."

Aaron returned shortly after Allie said that, not more than 2 minutes later after Aaron returned, Logan came with the soccer ball. Joey clapped his hands together, "Alright then, lets go play a game of soccer!"

**At the field...**

They had finally arrived at the field, at about 6 P.M, Joey wasn't lying about it. It was perfect. No holes, the grass was lush and green, the lines were easily visible, and the goals were well tended.

"Ok!" Joey's voice had snapped them out of their trance. "Since me and Logan would be to over powering for you two," He got a glare from Allie, he just smiled at her, "I decided me and Allie will be on a team, and Logan and Aaron will be on a team." Logan nodded his head, when it came to soccer, he was able to set aside any of his stereotype characteristics he normally had. All of his embarrassment and fear disappeared. He got into any game he played, all his emotions were centered around his team, however big or small it was. He always got filled with excitement at the Academy games, adrenaline rushed him whenever the games started, he played at mid field, and better yet, was a starter. Joey was a mid fielder starter too, and was better at it than Logan was.

Logan had been able to speak up, "Sounds fair to me." He scanned at the fields length and width, "lets play half field, full field would take forever." Logan took off his black shirt, and only left his white tank top on. "I guess me and Aaron will be shirts." Logan was able to get back at Joey. Joey was never fond of taking his shirt off, especially around women.

He sighed, but he had to do this for his friend. "Alright," He looked over at Allie who looked shocked at what Logan had said, "Keep your shirt on, your shirt color is way different from Aaron's anyway." Allie sighed in relief, and Joey began taking his shirt off. When he finished, girls around the ages of 17-19 walking in the park stopped to look at him. Allie's jaw dropped, she managed to make weird noises, but closed her mouth before she could mumble anything else.

Now, they began playing. They had a 50-50 for the ball, and Joey swipped the ball from Logan. They had attracted a small crowd of about 10 people to watch their game. When Logan and Joey went up to each other, it was practically hockey without padding and hockey sticks. The crowd loved it when they duked it out. At a flat out sprint Joey jammed his shoulder into Logan's arm, causing him to fall on his side and roll. Logan slide tackled Joey tripping him and he fell face first and slide on the grass. The crowd grew in size, now at 20 people watching.

The game got interesting about 20 minutes in, they had 6 on 6, making the game full field. The crowd had grown to 50 people spectating the match. 3 guys and 3 girls on each team, it was a super rough game. Everyone still watched for Logan and Joey to fight over the ball. After 45 minutes of playing, Joey had scored a goal. It was very exciting to watch him go for the goal too. He was running full sprint at the goal, Logan made an effort to stop him, but Joey took his hand and hit his left bicep, doing a clothes line effect, he fell back and turned 180 degrees. He smashed into the ground and slid a few feet, but Logan got up, only to see them score. Logan got him back though, one of the other teammates of his passed to him, he did a header to score. 1 to 1, next goal would win the game.

Logan took the ball away from Allie with shear amazing defensive skills. He ran up the field, juking out 2 players, and Joey ran up to him to attempt a stop. Logan passed it off to a teammate, and took Joey out with a shoulder to the chest. Joey got a clothes line effect himself, and flipped entirely to land on his stomach, he had lost his wind. Logan shouted at his teammate "Back! Back!" His teammate passed it back.

He had 2 more people to get through, he then heard Aaron's voice, "Cross! Cross!" Logan aimed the ball at the voice, the ball took off, and was flying a little behind her. She jumped in the air gracefully, and twisted her body to do a bicycle kick. She made contact, and the ball flew into the net of the goal. She had scored the winning point.

It was only a pickup game, but the crowd the crowd of 90 cheered, she scored the winning point, and in one of the most artistic ways possible. Logan ran over to her, just like the rest of her team. They were all patting her head, giving her a pat on the back, Logan ran over to her, and picked her up onto his shoulder. Just a pick game could cause so much excitement.

It was around 8 now, and everyone had cooled off from all the running they did for the past hour and a half. The crowd stayed around and talked for a bit, Joey finally spoke up to his friends, "Well, I am going to hit up the shower, anyone care to escort me back to the Mammoth?" He had put his shirt back on. He had good reason to go get a shower, his body was dirty from where he fell, slide tackled, and dived during the game.

Logan spoke up, still regaining his emotions he puts away for games. "I guess I'll walk back myself, guess I'll be taking second shower." He put back on his black button up, he too, was extremely dirty. His pants were stained with grass and mud, and his white tank top had turned into jungle camo for how often he fell.

Aaron was quiet, thinking about her winning goal, and how Logan had lifted her up on his shoulders. Allie spoke for the both of them though, "Yeah, we'll had back too. We aren't exactly clean ourselves." She was right, Aaron's dark navy shirt was practically a new color for how sweaty it was, and Allie's maroon shirt was also stained, probably to the point the stains would never come out. They returned to the Mammoth, and went their separate ways.

A/N: This chapter was more or less filler after reading it, but it gave you an idea of what they did in Mainland City. So, next chapter they will be swept into the void of space.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This Chapter will be the start of the serious action, about time no? First part is either fluff or important, it is really up for you to decide.

Chapter 5: The Sector Y Defense Plan

**4 Days Later...**

The crew was running around the deck's, trying to get to their stations. A few engineers bumped into Logan as they ran to the engine room, and other locations of the ship. He was trying to make it to the turbo shaft, being stuck in the corridor of the ship would likely cause some severe injury. Through his flight training and actual missions in his fighter that made him enter the atmosphere and leave, leaving had by far the worse turbulence.

He looked out a window on the deck, the sun was just reaching out over the horizon. He was going to miss Corneria, and the peace. When he was down on the streets and in the mall, he could completely forget that there was a war he was fighting in. The people treated him like he was a normal person, even though he clearly had his dog tags hanging. The little cubs and pups are the only ones that even remotely reminded him he was military. They would sometimes give him a salute, and he would smile and return it.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the ship. It had begun its vertical lift engines, they were rising in the air slowly. It wouldn't be long before they started up the forward thrusters. He left the wonderful sight and left for the turbo shaft. He was standing at the entrance to the shaft, when the door slid open, he was discouraged from stepping in. Aaron was riding the turbo shaft alone. He knew he had no choice, if he waited for the next one, the thrusters could be activated, then he'd have almost no chance of getting to his quarters.

She looked up from her feet to see why the shaft stopped, and saw Logan standing at the entrance. She checked the deck number, deck 13, the quarters were on deck 5. She scooted over to the left to make room for him. The past 4 days they got to know each other a little better. She figured out that Logan was friendlier than she had originally said. Logan learned that she and Allie had been friends since they were 4, just like he and Joey were. They were inseparable.

Logan got in the turbo shaft, the shaft couldn't hold more than 4 people, so it was kind of cramped. "Deck 5, Pilot Quarters." The shaft made a beep noise to confirm his destination. The door closed and it began to leave. A few seconds in, the shaft halted. Logan's heart rate sped up, the floor they were on was labeled deck 5.5, half a deck from his destination. If he was to be stuck in here, he would be stuck with Aaron, and _things _happen when something similar to this occurs.

They waited for a few minutes, and the intercom came on, "The turbo shafts have experienced a malfunction and will be repaired after we leave the atmosphere. All crew, prepare for the maximum safe speed for leaving the atmosphere." It was official, he was stuck. In this awkward place, with the girl he had a crush on.

_'Dear god this can't be much worse.'_ He thought. _'Jammed into a tight space with Aaron, and the turbulence is going to toss us all over each other!' _He tried to tame his mind back to its calm state, but he couldn't. They began feeling turbulence, slow at first, but became much more rash.

His still maturing mind was going crazy on what could happen. She could fall and put her head where it didn't belong, his hands could touch things they aren't supposed too. His mind was right, what ensued was exactly what he was thinking. She was thrusted into a hug with him from the turbulence. She stuttered a 'sorry' at him. He returned the favor and was thrusted into her arms. He immediately left her arms and stuttered a 'sorry' himself. She started laughing, slowly at first, and then Logan realized what they had done, he started laughing himself. This continued for about 4 minutes, they were laughing and being tossed around the turbo shaft like rag dolls, and quite often being thrown into each other. After about 5 or 7 minutes, the shaking had stopped, and the turbo shaft began running again...

**Some random corridor on deck 8, 2 hours later...**

"So Logan, how was your trip in the turbo shaft with Aaron?" Joey was grinning, he knew what had happened, although, Logan knew not how.

He looked at the floor and blushed, "We were tossed around quite a bit. That's about it."

Joey raised an eyebrow, "Oh? I know there has to be more, the turbo shaft is really cramped." It then hit him like an out of tune guitar being played like it was in tune, "You all got tossed _into _each other! THATS why you don't want to talk about it! I knew it! Did you touch anything?"

He raised his head up, the red showing in his fur, "N-no! I didn't touch anything! I-" He took a deep breath, and sighed. He realized there was no way out of the questioning. "We did get thrusted into each others arms, more times than I can count on my hands."

Joey was smiling even wider now. "In a little while, you might be invited to her quarters if you keep up this progression. Pretty soon, I won't be able to make gay jokes about you."

He made a sigh of relief, at least his friend had faith in him, he sure didn't have faith in himself. They continued to stroll around, until someone came over on the intercom, "All pilots report to the briefing room, I repeat all pilots to the briefing room."

Joey's grin disappeared, "Well damn. Oh, by the way, did you hear what happened to Corneria after we were out of reach of assisting them?"

Logan looked at him with a curious look in his eyes. "No, did something happen?"

"New Junthis (pronounced Jun-this) City got attacked by a small Venom force that snuck through Sector Y. Fortunately, Star Fox was there and saved the city." They chatted all the way to the briefing room.

Upon entering, they noticed the room was already 3 quarters full, and the briefing was about to start. They grabbed seats on the second row, as where all one year experienced pilots sat. The room was decently big, able to hold 120 pilots. In the front of the room stood a board, and a holo screen map. The seats were incredibly comfortable, had headrests, and a system called the PB System, or Personal Briefing if you wanted to say it all.

Logan had dosed off while he waited for everyone to show, and Joey began talking to a few other pilots. After 5 minutes, everyone had shown up, and the Commander began. "I am sure we all know what happened 1 hour ago, Corneria was attacked by Venom forces. Although rather small, they did quite the number to New Junthis. Which is why I called you here." Logan looked up at the holo map, that was recently pulled up. "This is Sector Y, the only place to enter Corneria space without being damaged by the asteroids in Meteo." He put his finger and circled a spot on the map, and it zoomed in. "This spot here is where we are going. Lieutenant Commander Bill Grey will brief you further, Lieutenant,"

Bill crept from the shadows of the room, the lights had went out to illuminate the holo map better. "Thank you Commander, we are being shipped out to this position to support what few ships the Cornerian Army has left to spare. After the slip up, General Pepper decided that we should reinforce this place, and he was right." He touched a holo option on the map, and zoomed it out, then zoomed it back in closer to Aquas. "Our probes here detected a large Venom Force heading straight for Corneria to crush the capital of our army. We must defend Sector Y." He returned it to the position of the map to its original position, and touched a few coordinates to show our forces. "This is our force, a sum of about 100 ships, the enemy approaching-" He touched a lot of coordinates opposite of the green triangles and they appeared red. "-should be confronted here if our scans are correct. They have a some odd 160 ships, give or take a few."

This did not get a good response from a pilot, "160 to our 100?! That is complete suicide! We are going to be killed!"

Bill slammed his fist on the board, "SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" The pilot hushed, "It is a suicidal defense, but we have no choice. If Corneria is to fall, then all our comrades deaths will have been in vain." Everyone bowed their heads, they all knew someone that was killed in the war. Logan knew a good pilot who was killed at Fortuna, one of his closest Academy friends. "Our friends, and family that still live will be slaughtered by the mad man Andross. That is why we will hold this spot with our life, there will be no retreating. You all will be facing incredible odds, Star Fox is on their way to reinforce us in our desperate hour. If we are able to halt this assault, we will have crippled the enemy enough to rebuild our forces substantially. If we fail, the war will be over in a matter of weeks." He took a look at the 120 pilots, "I hope to see you all when we land victorious, or see you all in hell if we fail." He paused every pilot nodded, "The ship is on Yellow Alert, we will be arriving at Sector Y in a matter of minutes, by the time we get there, the battle will probably have already started. Get your flight gear on, and be waiting in your craft. Dismissed."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The moment you have all been waiting for... The squares in this label where the fighters are, and it 'locks' their position, so the pilot knows where his enemy is at all times, all he has to do is find the red square in the void.

Chapter 6: Our Finest Hour

The minutes crept by slowly. The waiting was tenseful, every second passed like it was a minute, every minute passed like an hour. Logan waited in his fighter, trying to calm his nerves with his music, but to no avail. He couldn't stop thinking about the fight he was about to face. He could not focus in on just flying to kick Venom ass. Questions rushed through him, _'Will I make it back? Will I see Joey again? Will we win? Will I be captured and tortured? Will I see Aaron ever again?' _The thoughts couldn't leave him, he tried to answer them with yes, but he could not even convince himself that he was going to make it back. The comm's were quiet, no one dared break the silence of thinking.

The wait was agonizing, he sat in this cockpit waiting to be thrusted into a slaughter fest. He found it impossible to sit still, he turned his head to the left, then to the right, and re-adjusted himself to what he hoped would be a more comfortable position. The thoughts rushed him again, he finally gave up on answering them, _'I've been lucky for one year, can I pull more of my karma out and leave this battlefield alive?' _He thought he heard the sound of an explosion coming from outside the hanger he was docked in. He silenced his thoughts and focused in on it.

Yes, there was no denying it, the battle had already started, and they were close to it. His hearts beating that was already at an incredible speed just went faster, it wouldn't be long before he would be and his Cornerian Fighter would be catapulted into the Void. He continued his silence, as he rapidly heard the explosions of the battle increase, he took his right hand and grabbed the bolt he had used 1 week ago to give him his freedom to walk the ship. He took it, and despite the fact he might never see home again, locked himself in his death machine. He began breathing deeply, and sighed every other breath.

Time was running short, the ship was already being shaking slightly from the shockwaves of explosions near the ship. He looked out the clear steel door and saw a fighter be lifted up by a crane that entered through the ceiling and lift it into one of the 8 launch tubes. The ship started shaking more heavily, they were approaching firing range of the enemy battleships, cruisers, frigates, and bombers.

He waited for the crane to pick his fighter up and load him into the launch tube, he listened to the noises of the battle, explosions, laser fire, and missile barrages. Finally, he felt a very violent shake, the C.S.S Mammoth, had been struck by a particle beam. They were now engaged in the battle. The comm was now being filled with pilot chatter, calling for someone to back them up while they did a run on a capital ship, or shouting how they took down a frigate solo. It was also filled with agonizing screams of the pilots that were being killed.

He heard 4 magnetic clamps snap onto metal, he looked out to his right and left, the crane had found him. He looked up to see the dimly lit trail for the crane, as he was pulled into this darkness. He took the bolt that he had used to look the canopy with, and bolted it down, sealing the canopy from leaking its supply of air. He was finally into the darkness, with only the sound of the battle, the crane, and the feeling of the shaking ship to tell him that he was not dead.

His heart was still beating fast, not from just fear, but now from excitement. He was getting ready to be launched into the battle, he was gaining adrenaline, and it felt good. He felt the crane stop and begin to lower, he was finally in a launch tube. The magnetic seals had released him, he heard the doors were it had entered clasp shut. He sat in darkness for a few seconds, then a line of red lights started lighting up, one by one. He saw the exit door 100 meters in front of him. He smiled, and lowered his shatterproof visor.

The door had been fully opened, he smiled evilly, "Ensign Logan Cox, ready for launch." The neon lights were red and said 'abort', and they quickly changed to green that were labeled as 'launch'. He took his left hand, and put it on max thrust, the catapult that he was attached to threw him back in his seat as it took him towards the void of space. He had cleared the launch tube, and was going at a speed of 1,500 MPH, but he would be slowed to max speed of 1,000, without afterburner.

The battle was on a scale he had never seen before.

The ships that each side had taken months to build were being destroyed in minutes, like falling domino's that took you months to set up, only to see them fall for 2 minutes. The green and red laser fire exchange from capital ship was streaking everywhere, it was a miracle he wasn't turned into a scrap the moment he launched.

(A/N: If you want a tune to go with this, play 'The Crusade', by Trivium)

A voice crackled over the comm, "Monster, cover me while I make my torpedo run at that cruiser!"

His ship locked onto the torpedo bomber with a yellow box on his canopy, and labeled it as escort target. "You better blast his ass! I don't want to see that thing limping home after!" He tilted his flight stick to the left and yanked back, his ship rolled and turned, he throttled to afterburner, the fighter shook as it entered max velocity. His ships HUD monitored the distance, when he was within 30 meters of the craft, he matched its speed and escorted it in.

The torpedo bomber could take the fire of lasers from the capital ships, but his fighter didn't have the shielding for it, making torpedo runs the most exciting part for flight. The torpedo bomber came over the comm again, "They launched a few missiles! Get them so I can get a lock on the cruiser!"

"Don't worry I got em!" He broke his formation, and his ship locked all 4 missiles, his HUD put the diamond aimer in front of the ship, to show if he aimed the crosshairs there, he would have a guaranteed hit. He aimed his lasers for the first missile, and fired 4 quick bursts at it, the green lasers streaked across the blackness of space, and he knew it had hit his target when the missile had popped, and exploded. The HUD removed its square from the missile once its heat signature had disappeared. He aimed for the next one, aimed at the green diamond, and fired 3 more shots, same effect.

"Keep it up Monster! The lock is nearly complete! Give me 30 more seconds of safety!" Logan took out the other two missiles with ease, then his radar locked onto an enemy Venom fighter trying to take out the torpedo bomber. "Oh shit! Monster! Get that fighter!"

"Keep focused on getting that lock! I'll keep you covered!" Logan pulled back hard on his ship, causing it to slide in the gravity-less void. He kicked afterburners to get him going forward again. He switched from laser to missiles, and his ships targeting computer began attempting a lock. It made a beeping noise while it was acquiring the enemy heat signature. The circle had spun around and made a long drawn out tone when it acquired the ship, and below the crosshairs for lasers said 'FIRE'.

"Fox one!" He pulled the trigger, and his ship fired a missile, the stream it left behind was all he saw before it impacted the Venom fighter. The enemy fighter stayed intact for a few seconds before going up in a small explosion.

His ship marked the kill, and removed its square from the canopy's HUD where the fighter had once been. The Torpedo bomber came back on, "I've got tone! Firing Torpedo!" He turned to see a 5 meter long cylinder shape object leave the bomber, and it engaged its thrusters. He watched in wait, about 7 seconds later, it hit the cruiser.

It had struck gold.

The cruiser's power core was destroyed, and the ships hull began having small explosions, before exploding in one giant fiery inferno, causing both fighter and bomber to be tossed backwards by the shockwave. "Hah! Mess with us again Venom bastards!" The torpedo bomber said enthusiastically. "Thanks for the escort, I'm heading back to the ranch to refuel and rearm, I owe you big!"

"Roger, keep those turrets handy on your way back!" The fighters canopy HUD removed the yellow box around the torpedo bomber, as it had completed the assignment. Logan turned his ship towards his carrier, when his HUD had popped up, and next to his crosshairs were the words 'LOCK'. An enemy missile fighter had found him. His ship labeled the enemy fighter with a red square, and the missile with a purple X. His radar found the missile approaching from the rear, towards his engines. He waited until it was within 500 meters, then he rolled 180 degrees and pulled back in the flight stick, releasing some flares as he did so.

The missile spun out of control, it had missed him entirely. It then just then poofed into smoke. He turned his attention to the fighter that had tried to kill him, and got into a dogfight. He tried to get a missile look on him, rather than using laser fire. The pilot was weaving between frigates, under them, and over them, trying to escape. He then went under a frigate then rolled to try to get under, it was his last mistake. Logan got the lock and fired his DART missile, a dumbfire missile that would rip through even carrier class shielding. The missile hit the canopy, and exploded on impact. His fighter marked the kill, and removed the red square from the HUD.

A/N: I'll leave it at there for today, I plan on the Sector Y battle to go on for the next 2 chapters, 7 and 8. Please review what you think about the battle sequence so far for everyone that has followed the story this long.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Continuation of our Sector Y Battle, don't worry, all the main characters live, despite the name of the Chapter. Thank you anyone who has bothered to read this far, especially KeepingtheBlade.

Reference guide: Stabilizer Engine: A small engine that allows you to roll, pitch up, pitch down. If it is hit, it will be triggered on and off at random times without the consent of the pilot. The ship's AI is programmed to be like a co-pilot, and generally takes its attitude from the pilot.

Chapter 7: Nothing Short of a Miracle

**Sector Y, 1 hour into the Battle...**

Logan had barely landed into the hanger bay, his fighter had black streaks where the lasers had grazed his fighter. He had trouble keeping the jolt out of his flight stick, a laser had damaged his left stabilizer engine. They had laid out a cable to catch him incase he couldn't stop. He touched down, faster than he wanted, but his shocks took the punishment.

He turned into his hanger bay, the clear steel doors closed, he took the bolt and unlocked his canopy, and breaking the air tight seal. He opened the canopy and the bulldog climbed up to greet him. "What do you need Ensign?"

Logan smiled, "I need lots of fuel, and some big ass weapons!"

The petty officer smiled, "You got it sir!" He climbed back down and turned towards his crew of airmen. "Rearm and refuel the fighter! Standard loadout! LETS GO!"

The airmen ran around the enclosed cube like chickens with their head cut off. He could hear the clunks of metal, the fuel running into the ship, and the replacing of the left engine stabilizer. One of the airmen shouted up to him, "Your good to go!" Logan snapped a salute to the airman and lowered his canopy, then bolted it back to its airtight standard. The crane had picked him back up, taking him back to a launch tube. The crane carried him to a launch tube, the doors were opened, and the neon light already stated 'launch'.

"This is Ensign Logan Cox, I'm launching!" He put his hand on his throttle, and was thrusted back into the chaos. "Computer, identify Lieutenant Junior Grade Joey Williams and Ensign Aaron Smith, then mark them in my escort list." His computer sent text back to him, saying they weren't torpedo bombers, and didn't want to mark them. "I didn't ask, I ordered." His computer responded with another text message. "Ok, I'm sorry I attached the music player to your hard drive! Can you please mark Joey and Aaron?" The computer put blue colored squares around 2 friendly fighters and added them to his escort list, labeling them as Aaron and Joey, and the status of their ship, both were at 95 percent. He opened a comm to them, "It's about time I found you all, hows the fighting going?" He began to close the gap between them, it seemed they were fighting along with another pilot, which his ship targeted as Allie, her ship was at 93 percent status.

"Logan! You came to join us finally?" Joey crackled over the comm.

"Damn straight! I hope you all leave a few fighters for me!" Logan had formed up with them, taking his spot at the right hand side of Joey's fighter. Aaron was on Joey's left side, and Allie was behind directly behind Joey.

"Alright, my computer has marked a flight of 10 torpedo bombers, and they have a full load. I'm giving you their target information." Joey then spoke to his computer, "Computer, send my current target data to Logan Allie and Aaron."

Logan's HUD recognized the information sent to it by Joey, and marked the 10 torpedo bombers in red squares. He laughed, "To easy, they don't even have an esc-" His ship locked onto 6 fighters at 10 o'clock, "Ohhh shit. Incoming fighters, computer counts 6, on an attack vector. Your orders Joey?"

Joey responded, "Take em down fast, then we gotta hit those bombers."

"On it!" Allie turned to engage them.

"Wait up Allie! Save some for me!" Aaron rolled to chase her friend.

"We got em, no sweat." Logan used an afterburner slide to engage, and Joey followed him. It was exciting to face uneven odds, Logan had managed to take down 3 fighters solo, at the expense of his own fighter, he wasn't THAT good. They were going for a head-on, the most dangerous tactic in any combat situation, it all relied on luck. He kicked afterburners full speed, and rushed the first pilot, he then did a rare maneuver that rarely saw use. Afterburner Grind. This was a tricky maneuver, since the ship wanted to fly forward, you had to keep turning. He pulled back on the stick, and then turned the stick left and twisted it left. His ship used its wings to 'grind' on the void of space, as he passed near the ship, he fired his laser, taking off its wing. The enemy pilot spun out of control and was forced to eject.

"HAH! Bet you didn't see that comin!"

Then Aaron came on the comm, "Oh shit! OH SHIT! I can't shake this guy! Get him off me!"

"Hang on! Try to stay alive 'til I get there!" Logan went as fast as he could, _'Losing her here is not an option, not while I can prevent it.'_

"Damn! He's all over me! Where are you Logan?"

He was trailing the enemy fighter, Aaron was weaving between frigates and capital ships, making it nearly impossible to get a clear shot. "Aaron, stop moving so much! The diamond reticle won't stay still! I can't take blind shots!" She pulled up, lightly, the fighter was to distracted with what seemed to be his prey, he didn't realize he was the hunted. Logan was able to get a lock from his TL heat-seeker, "Fox two!" He fired the missile, by the time the pilot realized he had been tricked, it was to late, his ship was split into 4 pieces from the explosion, and the body of the mutilated pilot was floating in space, Logan faked a gag, "Are you alright Aaron?" He flew to her right wing.

She was shaken by the close call, but was able to snap out of it, "Yeah. I'm fine, that was to close for comfort."

Logan smiled to himself in relief, "Sorry it took so long, looks like Joey and Allie got those fighters, lets hit those bombers."

She nodded, "Roger, moving to destroy bombers..."

The battle raged on, with each passing minute, more and more ships, capital ships and fighters alike, were being lost. Corneria was down to practically nothing, 40 ships remaining. Venom had at least 50 left, they were putting up a good fight, but nothing short of a miracle would save them now...

Logan's ship computer was giving him a damage read out, "What do you mean we can't fire missiles anymore?" Logan's ship had taken major damage from numerous laser fire and debris. He was flying without a left wing, sparks roamed his ship freely, and most of his systems were out, his HUD was barely functioning.

His computer screen made a 2D picture of his fighter, and marked his left wing in black, his engine in yellow, canopy in a greenish-yellow, and his nose tip in yellow-red. "Fine, whatever, search for a torpedo bomber to escort." His computer scanned then sent him a message, "What? This is no time to joke!" It then sent him another text, "You gotta be shitting me! There are no torpedo bombers flying right now?!" His computer sent him another text, "Give up? Are you kidding me? We can still shoot at least one laser, we can hold them off..." His HUD locked onto 3 enemy fighters approach him from the rear, "Oh shit, I can't out maneuver three fighters with only one wing," He then checked his countermeasures, "And without any flares I'm done for. Computer, is my ejection system working?" His computer stated 'no'. _'Damn, this looks like the end. I had a good run, but it doesn't look like I'm coming home today. I hope to see you in the afterlife Joey, and I hope to see all of you Venom bastards rot in hell.' _

He took his hand off of the flight stick, and closed his eyes, awaiting the moment his lock on signal came on, awaiting the moment the fire engulfs him, awaiting the moment the shrapnel pierce his heart. Awaiting the moment he dies.

He waited for a minute, no lock on signal came, no explosion, no shrapnel. He opened his eyes, his HUD had cleared them from its list of targets. Someone, or something, had wiped them out. He looked around his canopy, he saw a white fighter fly over him, with a blue engine exhaust. In formation with it were 3 more ships, exactly like it. It was a design that neither the Venom Army, nor the Cornerian Army used. But one voice came through his comm.

"Let's back up the squadron."

A/N: If you didn't understand that last line, then you should not be reading this. Period.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Star Fox doing their thing, but that detail isn't fully described. This chapter marks the end of the Sector Y Battle, parties to be written in a later chapter

Chapter 8: Survivor

It wasn't possible. He had been saved by the mercenary group Star Fox. They had managed to get here, how had they been able to do it? More importantly, how was he still breathing? How was he still alive? Was it luck? It had to have been. Nothing else could explain this.

His ship had finally given up, its engine had ceased working, HUD was busted, and the ship was going to catch fire soon. _'You served me well,' _He thought. He began rerouting all power to the ejection system. His computer finally labeled it as 'repaired'. He took one last look at his fighter as he drifted to within 60 miles of a Venom Cruiser. He reached for the ejection handle to the left of his seat. _'Looks like I'm using this again, but anything is better than death.' _He wrapped his hand around the emergency break looking handle. He pulled it up, and heard a loud explosion. His canopy detached from the main body of the ship. He then heard the rocket booster clear him from the body of the ship, which exploded after he had safely cleared the blast radius.

Star Fox, of all the people to show up, it was them. He had just been saved by the elite, top dogs, and straight up most kick ass pilots he had ever seen. The cruiser he was going to hit exploded, no trace of remains. He watched the battle from his canopy, most of the fighters pilots that launched were either ejected, dead, or couldn't fly for how badly damaged their ship was. He remembered earlier from the battle...

**45 minutes ago...**

"Are you kidding me!? More fighters?!" His HUD kept locking into more and more fighters, "Jesus there are so many of them!" His ships computer removed one, and sent him a message. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. Now put that ship back on the HUD before he kills both you and me." His ship quickly put it back on the HUD.

"Logan, you still with me?" Aaron startled him.

"Ah, Aaron. I thought you left me hangin'." He flew back to her right side.

"Funny, now lets get those fighters..."

**Current time...**

He looked around, the Venom fleet was being desecrated by the Great Fox, and the fighters that Star Fox was flying, what were they called... Arwings. He watched as ship after ship was dropped by them. He laughed to himself, _'Just like the movies, all hope seems gone then the hero shows up and single handedly tears a whole army a new asshole.' _He wished he was that good, rip through Venom fighters like they were tissue paper. He tapped his computer console, it was still off. "Never thought I'd actually miss your company..."

**30 minutes ago...**

"Aaron!" He shouted over his comm, he had just seen true horror. Aaron's fighter had been hit and started spiraling out of control towards a frigate. "Aaron! Eject! Get out of there! NOW!" He watched in horror as the ship spun towards its doom. "Aaron, you better get your ass out of that fighter! EJECT DAMNIT!" Aaron still didn't reply, Logan feared the worst, what if she had been knocked out? "Aaron, dear god eject!" Logan was shaking like he was having a seizure. Her fighter was nearing impact, when a flash of light followed by rocket a flare shot out from the damaged fighter.

He sighed, she had successfully ejected, just in time to avoid a terrible fate...

**Current time...**

He tapped his computer console again, and it came to life. He was relieved. "Don't scare me like that, I thought you were dead." His computer sent him back another message, "What do you mean 'I'm lonely?'" His computer sent him back a message, "Alright, fine, be that way. Just send out a distress signal"

He looked out the canopy again, the raging battle he had fought for 2 and a half hours, was coming to a close. Star Fox had literally punched a hole in the enemy fleet. The few remaining frigates were being mopped up by destroyers. His ship lit his beacon, saying he needs a lift, and which ship he belongs too. "I can't wait to see solid steel floors..." He remembered that Joey was the only one to get his ship back to the carrier in one piece, Allie had ejected herself. She flew to close to a frigate and tumbled. She actually didn't even technically 'eject'. Her ship exploded, but miraculously, the canopy was the only part of the ship unharmed. Which means she might have pulled the handle and she got blown _away _from the ship, or she had some serious karma to allow her to live that. "She is going to have one hell of a story to tell the rest of the Mammoth crew."

The noises of the battle had died off. The void of space, was once again empty, no noise, and nearly pitch black. He waited, and waited, and waited for someone in a recovery shuttle to pick him up. The silence was almost unbearable, and his computer had been forced onto emergency power, so it wasn't going to waste precious energy talking to him. He stared looking at the Great Fox, it was nearly as- no, bigger- than the Mammoth was, and the Mammoth was the largest ship in the fleet. He then realized, maybe his ship didn't make it out of the battle, maybe it was destroyed.

He didn't want to think about it, he just wanted to get back on his feet, it had been 3 hours since the battles start. He made sure his beacon was still working, and began to gently dose into sleep. He dreamed about things that were better kept to himself. The dream was wonderful, he didn't quite know when it took place, but he know it was after the Sector Y battle. Aaron Smith was included, it was a party, he didn't know for what, as he kind of just appeared in it. This dream was an adolescent fantasy, he was talking to Aaron, then as if for no reason, they started making out. He didn't have a clue to as why, but he knew he longed for it to happen in his real life.

Then their was a tapping noise, he didn't want to wake up, he wanted to stay here, in this perfect fantasy world. The tapping noise turned into a loud smacking on the canopy. He woke with a start, he was in the hangar of a ship, he looked out his canopy to see a bulldog sigh with relief. His rank was Chief Petty Officer, he knew exactly where he was. He knew this hanger bay spot.

The C.S.S Mammoth, home.

"Hey Ensign!" The bulldogs voice was barely plausible, "Open this canopy will ya?"

Logan did as he was told, he didn't want to spend another second in his ejection pod, well, his canopy. He undid the bolt, lifting it up, then pulling back. He then tried the auto lift for his canopy, but it did not work, his computer had shut itself down to keep the battery running so it could continue recycling the air for him. So, he pulled the ground the reached infront of his right hand, lowered a glass 'window' so to speak, he then pulled the handle, and his canopy popped off, allowing him to leave the fighter.

He quickly undid all of his safety harnesses, and climbed out, he didn't need a ladder, he was already ground level. He climbed out, removed his helmet like he normally did, and saluted the bulldog. They had nothing to say to each other for the first time. Logan didn't have his fighter anymore, so all the airmen could do was stare at what had once been their job to fix. He left the hanger quickly, and made it to the locker room, where Bill Grey sat on a bench, looking at the ground, still in his flight uniform..

Logan opened his locker and began to pull out his uniform, and looked at Bill for a second, then back at his locker, "Something the wrong Lieutenant Commander?"

Bill looked at him, then back at the ground, "The Commander of Husky and Bulldog unit didn't make it back."

"Oh, did you know him personally?" Logan put on his maroon pants that were part of his uniform, and put his flight suit in the locker.

"No, but with him dead, I'm going to get a promotion to Commander, and I personally don't think I'm ready to lead a unit to victory, let alone two."

Logan had hung his helmet up on the locker, then closed it shut, putting on the upper body piece of the uniform, "Come on sir, you can't tell yourself that, you're a good person, I'm sure you could lead us to victory." There was an awkward silence between them, and Logan walked towards the exit, "Well, uh... See you around, sir."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: There was a reason I didn't explain the dream perfectly... Expect badly written romance in this chapter.

Reference: Underlay shirts are worn under heavy coats. They are skin tight, and were originally used for arctic operations to keep the body heat from escaping the person, making the sub zero conditions more hospitable. The public caught onto these, and they became pretty popular to the normal civilian. To accommodate for regular wear, the manufactures produced the civilian underlay shirts a little less skin tight, so they would be more comfortable for extended use. They come in numerous styles, ranging from long sleeve, to tank top, and anywhere in between.

Chapter 9: Party + Aaron = :O

Logan was walking lazily through the corridor towards the turbo shaft. He was exhausted, he had been in a battle for 2 hours fighting. All his adrenaline had disappeared, and he was feeling the after effect. "That was one hell of a battle, this one is defiantly making the history books..." He stopped when he got next to a window, and looked outside. Debris floated around in space, mostly from Venom craft, but there was plenty of Cornerian craft mixed in as well. "Where am I going to go next?" He asked himself, _'Are they going to send me home? Will I remain a part of this crew? Or will they ship me planet side?' _He hoped for answer number one, but it would probably be the second answer.

He was still looking out the window when Joey found him, "Finally, I thought for sure you were dead."

Logan kept looking out the window, "Good to see you made it too."

"Anyway, I came down here to tell you it's 5 o'clock." Joey leaned against the wall to Logan's right.

Logan was extremely puzzled by this since when did he, or Joey, for that matter, care what time it was? "Is that all you came down here to tell me? The time?"

Joey bursted out laughing, "Yeah, basically. Except with one catch to it." He paused waiting for Logan to say something, who kept a questioning look on his face. "Later tonight, starting at 9 P.M, 4 hours from now, the ship is having a congratulations party. Since we did win a battle, and a major one at that."

Logan sighed, "Shouldn't we be honoring the dead rather than going all out in glory?"

Joey bowed his head, "We will be. General Pepper himself is coming here to see off our dead. Afterwards, we will be gone from this place, Star Fox will be here for a little bit while we get our fleets up here that weren't in the battle today." He breathed in, "Bill will be our new Commander, he knew the moment he found out that our original commander was killed." Joey decided to change the subject back to the party, "Anyway, the party will be on deck four, no uniforms, casual clothes. The captain herself said, and I quote, 'sometimes we need to forget we are military personnel.'"

Logan smiled to himself, "Then I'd better get some sleep, all that adrenaline left me exhausted." He pushed himself away from the window, and looked at Joey, "By the way, did Aaron come back?"

Joey nodded, "Yeah, she was picked up by the recovery vessel before you were, she had the exact idea you did, so don't go knockin' on her quarters, Allie told me she is not a morning person." Logan chuckled at this, "Which reminds me, Allie is here too, somewhere..." As he said somewhere, he tilted his eyes to look at the ceiling. "Anyway, I guess I'll see you at the quarters if your still awake, I'm going to get some sleep myself."

"Alright, see you then." Logan walked into the turbo shaft to go to his quarters...

He was just walking along the corridor, alone. Every step was lazier than the last, how he was still awake was beyond him. He arrived at his quarters, he pulled off his dog tags, and inserted them into the ID scanner. It beeped and the door slid open, he then stepped inside and said. "Allow only Joey, Aaron, and Allie in. Everyone else must have authority to get in. The doors machine beeped, and the door slid shut. He took off his uniform, but kept his pants on. He looked into his closet to find something to wear to the party tonight. He pulled out a faded pair of blue jeans, his indoor soccer cleats, a black button up, and a white underlay shirt, tank top of course.

Once he had picked out what he was going to wear, which surprised him that it only took 20 seconds, he laid them on the ground, and hung the button up on a coat hanger and laid it his desks chair. He then tossed his uniform pants off himself, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He climbed under his covers, and quickly went to sleep.

He had a good sleep, his adrenaline had left him, leaving him in a regular sleep. He started his dream he had back when he was in his fighter craft...

He walked into a room filled with people, music was playing, and people were talking and having a good time. He smiled and was relieved that this wasn't some lousy thing that failed to go through. He walked over to the self serve bar, he let it scan his ID, and when he tried to order an alcoholic drink, it denied him, as he was still only 19. He sighed and took a soft drink (which we would know as Mountain Dew). He looked at a table with about 6 guys playing a game of poker, (Texas Hold 'em as we would know it.) They were playing Lylat Standard rules, aka, no real money at stake.

He walked over with his drink, and asked, "Can I join?"

They all nodded and I pulled up a seat, and sat down. The robotic server came by and laid down some poker chips, the same amount they started out with at the beginning of the game. The 7 of them played the game for a while, after about 15 hands, another person asked if they could join. Logan looked at her, she seemed so familiar, yet he couldn't quite figure out who it was.

She pulled her own chair up, and the robotic server gave her the same amount of chips that Logan received in the beginning of the game when he joined. When he ran out of chips, he bought the winner of the pot a drink of his choice, as this was their way of getting something out of playing. He left the table, and went over the window and looked out, it was peaceful, the space was quiet.

Then the a girl from somewhere in the room came over to him, "Hey Logan." She said.

He turned around and recognized her immediately, she was Aaron. "Ah, hey."

She giggled, "Something wrong?

He smiled, "No, not really. Just thinkin' thats all."

She smiled back at him, "Anyway, I never really thanked you for saving me from that Venom fighter at Sector Y."

He raised an eyebrow, for some reason not feeling uncomfortable in his dream, "How did you plan on doing that?"

She blushed, "Well, like this." She began leaning in towards him, he began leaning towards her himself, realizing what was going to happen.

He wouldn't get to see it. Joey had woken him up by tossing a pillow at his face, He woke up spazing out. Flailing his arms around his face to get what ever hit him away. He sat up to see Joey fall on the floor laughing. He threw the pillow back at him, "Asshole, I was having an amazing dream."

The pillow hit joey in the back of the head, who was still on the floor laughing. When he finally stopped, he stood up and looked at him, "Hah, well it's time to get up, its 8:30, and the party starts soon. Go wash up, or whatever you gotta do."

Logan got up and headed for their bathroom, he took of his boxers and stood in the shower, he turned the water on, at first it was freezing, then it warmed up. He leaned against the wall of the shower near the nozzle. Then he stood under the stream of water, cleaned his fur coat off, back to its former shine. He washed the fur on his head thoroughly, and got out. Still in the bathroom, he put on another pair of clean boxers, padded his fur down, and left the room.

Joey had already left for the party, it was about 8:50, so Logan put on his clothes and left...

**At 8:00, Aaron and Allie's Quarters...** (Nope, no typos)

Aaron had picked out what she was going to wear to the party in the rec room, it was the same style she wore at the pick up game on Corneria. Allie looked at her friend who was rushing around to get stuff done, "Are you going to try and impress a certain someone at the party tonight?"

Although Aaron's feelings for Logan were obvious to her friend, she still didn't want to admit that she liked him. "N-no, I just want to look good, is that so wrong?"

Allie sighed, "Yeah, sure. Look I've known you've liked him since the moment we got on this ship. I know your dressing to try and impress him." She watched as Aaron slowed down and laid down on her bed, "He doesn't seem to want to make the first move, so your gonna have to make a move first."

Aaron was red in the face, "What do you mean, first move?"

Allie sighed again, "Have I taught you nothing? Let me put it this way, You, plus Logan, plus Kiss, equal perfect couple."

Aaron slammed a pillow on her face to try and hide how red she was getting, "What if he doesn't want the kiss? What then? He would hate me forever."

Allie put her hands over her eyes, "I'll tell you what, if you can manage to get the guts to kiss Logan, I will kiss Joey, sound fair enough?" She ran her hand through her hair, "Besides you got all the reasons to, he is cute, athletic, and lets face it, if he didn't shoot that Venom fighter off you, I would probably be mourning your loss tomorrow. There is your excuse to kiss him, to 'thank him' for saving your life at Sector Y."

Aaron removed her pillow from her face, she had stopped blushing at the mention of Allie kissing Joey. "You really like him don't you?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, he really is a nice guy. Would I date him? Probably. Marry him? Debatable, I've only known him for what 5 days at most?"

There was a long silence between them, at about 8:20, Aaron left for the shower, then when she got out, Allie did the same, at 8:50 they left for the rec room...

**Rec Room, 9:30... **

Logan sighed for the 5th time in the last 7 minutes. He was cautiously sipping his drink, which was the same kind he had in his dream. _'Guess my imagination got carried away, this isn't even close to the dream I had.' _The party was much larger than the one he saw in his dreams, the music was playing at a nice volume, and all the poker tables were full. He sighed again, taking a large drink. Bringing it down to half of what it once was.

The robot server came back to him, "Can I get anything else for you sir?"

Logan was sitting at the bar in the C.S.S Mammoth's rec room, the only place to really let loose. They had games being played, one game was rather interesting, it was called 'F-13 64'. It was about these 4 pilots, who's race was known as 'Humanoids' on their ship the 'Midway', and they had to fly across their system, called 'Sol Sector' to stop a mad man. The idea seemed ridiculous, but the gameplay was very addictive and was easy to master. The robot scanned his dog tags, "Ensign Cox, can I get anything for you?"

He realized he had entered his own world, and turned away from the game, "Just a refill." The robot pulled its hand out and filled his drink back to full. Then walked off to serve the other people sitting at the bar. He sat there and played with it, tilting it to the left, then to the right. He let out another sigh, and drank it to its quarter full point. He left the drink and left the bar for the window near the exit of the door. Every surviving ship was setting of fireworks. He enjoyed looking out windows, ever since he was a kid, always curious about the world that surrounded him. He was an adventurous fox when he was younger. He sighed again. _'Jesus, all this sighing probably isn't good for my health.' _

He continued to lean against the rail near the window, when a voice said something behind him. "H-hey Logan." He froze up and felt himself heat up, it was Aaron.

"Uh, hi." He responded, keeping his eyes focused on her through the reflection of the window.

She was hesitant with her response, "I came... here to say, er thanks, for saving me at Sector Y."

He turned from the window, and cocked an eye brow, "How do you plan on doing that?"

She smiled and blushed, "I guess like this," She kissed him on the cheek, not what he had, or what he was going to have, in his dream. Logan was still stunned, and began feeling warmer, she spoke up again, "If you can keep it up, you could be getting a kiss on a regular basis."

Logan snapped out of his stunned state, "Can I save them up, five saves for an even better kiss?"

She shot her eyes at him, "Don't push your luck Ensign."

He smiled, "Not tryin' to." For some reason or another, he slowly leaned towards her, some uncontrolled action he was taking. Before he knew it, their mussels had met. Both were in shock at what had happened, not even Logan knew what sparked him to do such a thing. It only lasted for a second before they pulled away, both with red visible through their fur. "I, uh..." He cleared his throat.

She was blushing beyond belief, "I... I'll see you around. I-I think I hear Allie calling my name."

He rubbed the back of his head, "Y-yeah, see you around then." He looked at her and she looked back at him, they both smiled, and she walked away, calmly. Logan sighed of relief, at least she wasn't going to hit him over it, and the way she walked away showed she didn't mind it and wasn't entirely embarrassed by it. He turned back out the window, only to smile at his reflection.

A/N: Lengthy! Anyway, this took me all day to write, I couldn't stay focused on it, and had ended up going off to play Adventures once or twice. Hope you all who have shown interest this far enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Reference: 'Sabre' is our Gatorade.

Chapter 10: Finishing up Unfinished Business

Logan sat down back at the bar, with a smug grin on his face. _'I have got to be the luckiest guy on earth.' _He thought. He was bobbing his head to the beat of the music. The robot came over to him, remembering his drink he had last time, gave him one of the exact same. He maintained his smug grin when he took a drink. He felt a hand slam into his left, and the body the arm was attached to swing to his right.

"Holy shit! I saw the whole thing! Didn't think you'd actually do it though!" Only Joey would comment like this. Logan couldn't force himself to remove his smug grin. He took another drink. Joey slapped his friends shoulder, and laughed. "Very nice!" He took a seat next to him, "Hey bartender, get me a Sabre would you? Red if you don't mind." The robot reached into the counter and pulled out his drink, and using his hand made the drink cold, then unscrewed the cap for him. Joey took a large drink out of it. "Tell me, you seen Allie around here?" Logan took another drink, maintaining his smug grin, he couldn't answer, for some reason he had gone mute. Joey finished his drink, "Fine, but don't think your big and bad JUST because you kissed a girl finally." Joey got up and left, and about 30 seconds later Allie took his seat.

"Bartender get me what he's having." The bartender gave her a soft drink exactly like Logan's. "So, is is true? Did you and Aaron _actually _kiss?" Logan nodded his head, it seemed the whole damn Lylat System knew he had. He still had his smug grin on his face, he just couldn't pull himself to wipe it off his stupid face. She then asked him a question he didn't hear.

He finally wiped his smile off, relieved he had managed too, "You say somethin'?"

She asked a little louder, "Y-you seen Joey here anywhere?"

"Oh! Yeah, I saw him, you actually took his seat. He actually left lookin for you, if I remember right." He finished his drink, "Lemme go find him."

"O... o-ok, I'll wait here I guess..." Her voice trailed into indistinguishable muttering. Logan got up and went on his search for Joey, he bumped into him at the window he kissed Aaron at. "Yo! Joey! What you doin over here?"

He shrugged, "Hopin the good karma of this place rubs off on me." He leaned against the railing, "'cause it sure as hell gave you some insane luck."

Logan grinned slyly, "You hopin you can have the same luck I did with Allie?"

He turned around and punched him in the arm playfully, "Tell anyone and I swear you will not see tomorrow."

He laughed, "I swear, I won't tell anyone, but it looks like karma is workin for you."

"Oh yeah? How would you know?" He lifted his eyebrow.

Logan used his thumb to point at the bar, "She is lookin for you, believe it or not."

"Cool, I guess I'll go see her, might I suggest you go find Aaron and talk to her?" Logan opened his mouth, "Talk about anything, the party, or about the battle." Joey began to leave, when he stopped and said, "Maybe talk about a date? Just a suggestion."

"What you mean?" Joey took his index finger and middle together, put his hand over his head, and flicked his wrist to the right. Silently saying 'Not now, maybe later.' He rubbed the back of his neck, "So much for help, thanks for nothin'." He leaned against the window, this spot had more karma than Buddha did. (No flames for using him).

He waited for something to happen, he leaned against the rail again, and sighed. _'Jeez, this better not be the sign of depression, I've sighed more here than I do in a month.' _He chuckled to himself, _'Then again, after what I pulled I guess I have a right to sigh like this.' _He got off of the rail, the thing held some real sentimental value now. _'Of all the things to tell my kids, Son, my first kiss was next to a window near a rail.' _When he thought kids his mind immediately jumped to Aaron, he shook the thought out quickly.

Apparently Joey took all the karma from the spot, nothing happened. He began to start a sigh, but stopped it. He turned around and saw Aaron getting ready to say something, but she closed her mouth, he smiled at her. "You wanted to say something?"

She smiled back, "Yeah, but not here." She paused, and asked her next question quietly. "Care to go for a walk down the corridors?"

He began walking away from the window and the rail, apparently it still had enough karma left in it. "Sure, lets go."

They walked in an awkward silence for a little bit, Logan looked at Aaron. Something was eating her alive, he could see it the way she looked at the ground, and when he could get a glimpse of her eyes, they showed something was eating her. He finally got the nerve to ask, "Somethin wrong?"

She maintained her eyes locked onto the ground, "Why did you save me at Sector Y?"

He was caught off guard, but he had an answer at least. "Because, I do everything in my power to ensure more people come home." He thought about his next phrase carefully, "Even if it means throwing my life away. If more people come home if I die, even if it's just one, then I would die for them."

Aaron got slightly weepy eyed at the last statement, "So, you saved me because it was one more person that would live?" Logan nodded his head, "Would you throw your life away if you knew that you'd be leaving people behind that cared for you?"

Logan was shocked at this question, did she actually share feelings for him? And why was she all of a sudden open about them? Was it his kiss that he unconsciously did? "I... well... I never thought about that." He stopped and Aaron did too, he took her and spun her towards him. He was acting strange, he seemed to be out of his mind, on a normal occasion he wouldn't even dare touch them, let alone spin them to face him. "But I promise you this, as long as I fly with you, I'll return every time." He didn't even know if she was talking about him when she said 'people', but he assumed. He took a huge gamble on these lines. He brought her into a hug.

Lasting for about a minute, she pulled away from the embrace, but maintained a close proximity to Logan, "I believe I have some unfinished business to do."

Logan cocked his eye brow, same way he did before at the window, "What would that be?" She stood for a second, then leaned towards his face, and he leaned towards hers, slowly, they inched closer and closer. Finally their mussels met for a second time that day. This one however, was more expected, Aaron had shoved her tongue into Logan's mouth.

_'That rail is by far the most luckiest thing I have ever touched.' _He thought to himself, as they continued kissing in the corridor.

A/N: I'm sure someone was waiting for this, please R&R everyone, but that's not a big crowd that has actually followed this for so long, remember every review counts.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter was incredibly short, sorry about that.

Chapter 11: Inconvenient Transfer

**10 minutes after where we left off in chapter 10...**

Logan wandered aimlessly in the deserted corridors, letting his feet guide him to wherever they wanted, his mind had left his body, and reality. He finally kissed a girl, all these years, but he did it. She told him to go back to the party with her, but his mind had already left. He was now a mindless zombie wandering the ships interior, and had already left the party way behind. His happy thoughts had a train wreck when he realized that tomorrow, he would be attending the mass funeral. His mind slowly drifted back into reality, occasionally jumping back to his first kiss, but then quickly returning to the thoughts of tomorrow. Logan was expecting a promotion, just about anyone that lived that battle would get one, and here he was, standing tall, breathing, and most certainly, alive.

He continued to walk around until he ended up in his quarters by some coincidence. He took off his shirt and underlay tank top, and laid on his bed, the clock read '11:00' it obviously meant at night, he was so tired, he could barely keep his eyes open. (A/N: Just like me right now).

He tried to sleep but his mind was shifting all over the place, the battle, the party, the kiss, the other kiss, basic training, his ship, and tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

The day he dreaded to come, where he would see off his fellow pilots that floated in space, dead. He wondered what the General would say when he came here, would it be some speech he used for other battles? Or would it truly be crafted with care for this special occasion? He got up out of his bed and walked, then slammed his head into the wall with a loud thunk, keeping his train of thought going, even though he desperately wanted it to have a serious wreck so his screaming muscles could recover somewhat for tomorrow. Even though his muscles desired sleep, he was glad he didn't drift off to fast. His computer at his desk received a comm link, from General Pepper of all people. "Ensign Cox, is that you?" Logan lifted his head from the wall and lazily walked over to the computer.

He sat down at the chair and attempted a proper salute, which came out sloppy, "Yes, sir, Ensign Cox reporting."

The General let out a small chuckle, "You look more tired than I thought you would be."

Logan let out some air that was supposed to be a short laugh, "Well, it's been a long day, sir."

"I understand." The General took in a deep breath, "I wanted to inform you personally that you, along with the rest of Husky and Bulldog units, won't be attending tomorrows mass funeral."

Logan glared at the screen, "With all due respect, I served along with those men and women. I would feel ashamed if I did not see them off to the afterlife."

General Pepper sighed, "I understand your pain, but you must bear with me when I say this. Husky and Bulldog units are being transferred to the Katina base."

Katina, a planet, with real gravity. He was stunned when the General had told Bulldog and Husky to be transferred planet side, even though they were a space combat unit. "Sir, any particular reason you are sending a space combat unit planet side?"

The General sighed, "Bulldog and Husky have the highest success rate in the Cornerian Forces, and I'm not lying when I say you all had the highest number of kills recorded at Sector Y, the highest successful torpedo bombers escorted, and you also had the highest survivability rating."

Logan smiled, "Thank you, sir."

"Now, I want you to get some rest, your transport frigate will arrive tomorrow at 0700." Logan was getting ready to say something but Pepper held his hand up, "Don't worry, it wont be cramped, it is actually a spacious ship, with more than enough room to house all the pilots and your remaining fighters."

Logan remembered his fighter, how he ejected and lacks a flyable craft. "Sir, what about everyone that lost their fighter?"

"Katina is also a prime producer for our fighters, they spit out more military equipment than Corneria itself, in fact, they Corneria to shame. So there is no need to worry about lacking a fighter, they got enough craft built down there to support half an armada of craft. Well Ensign, as much as I would love to continue our conversation, I must inform the remaining members. And if you see Lieutenant Junior Grade Williams, show him this message, I will send you a formal recording of what we just spoke of."

Logan saluted him, "I won't let you down sir."

Pepper saluted back, "I know you won't Ensign. Good luck." And the comm cut off, and his computer received a copy of the conversation they just had so he could show it to Joey.

As if on cue, Joey popped in through the door, smiling crookedly and stumbling towards his bed, "Dude, are you drunk or somethin'?" Logan asked.

Joey fell face first on his bed, and popped right back on his feet, "Nope, sober as can be!"

Logan still didn't believe him, "Are you sure? You are acting like you had a bit to much Cornerian Ale."

Joey sat on the side of his bed facing Logan, who sat on his bed to face him. "Ok, ok. You know Allie, Aaron's friend right?" Logan nodded, "Well, when I went to see her at the bar, she was drinking something, and when I tapped her on the shoulder she jumped. I turn around and see you talking to Aaron, and you walk out. Did you do, you know, 'anything' with her?"

Logan shook his head, "Nope, we walked in the corridors, and I guess we made out, but I don't know how long we were there for."

Joey nodded his head, "Alright, well anyway, we left the party ourselves, and walked in the corridor, and did the exact same thing you did."

Logan was suddenly interested in the conversation, "Really now."

"Yeah! She was really into it too, didn't know she liked me even as a friend, but today." He through his hand over his head, and back to his leg. "But today, that went out window."

"Well, I got somethin' to tell you, we are being shipped to Katina, wakin' up at 0600 to get ready, I'd assume military uniform, and we are taking a frigate out. Your gonna have to land your ship into the hanger bay, where as I will be taking a shuttle over. On my comp is a copy of my conversation with General Pepper, listen to it if you want. I'm going to sleep." With that Logan tossed himself under the covers, and Joey just shrugged off listening to the message, and did the same as Logan.

The next day was taking its time to arrive. Logan's dreams were blank, entirely empty. He didn't even know he was asleep until the next day came at what seemed to be only an hour. He also took notice due to the loud noise coming from his alarm. '_Ugh, STOP!' _he shouted in his thoughts, he slammed his hand onto the alarm, putting it on snooze, permanently. That was when Joey decided to wake up, and he looked over to see the clock utterly broken. "Logan! That was our only alarm clock! Where are we going to get one now?" He groaned, getting out of bed and stretching. "I'm taking first shower, get your stuff packed up and ready to go." He left for the shower room, and the door closed behind him. Logan sighed, and hopped out of bed, stretched, and yawned. He began packing his stuff up, and looked around the room he has called home for a year now.

Home. The place where he called home, he was leaving it, maybe temporarily, maybe forever. He packed his shirts, tank tops, Underlay shirts, button ups, jeans, and everything else. Then he went over to his desk and found the picture of his family that was taken when he was only five. His Dad hugging his Mom, and he was hanging on their interlinked arms, smiling cheesy like, with his eyes closed. Without a thought of worry, how much he has changed over the years. He then put it down, and got one of him and Joey when he was 15 and Joey was 16. It was after a soccer game, they smiled, as dirty as they were, also didn't care about anything in the world. He also put that picture in its special compartment on his duffel bag along with his other one.

Joey came out of the shower, motioning Logan to take his shower, "Get done fast, I left enough hot water for ya."

Logan nodded at his friend, and left to get in the shower, "Get packed, you should go find Bill, he should know what to do now." He began sliding the door shut, "I'll see you on the Frigate." The door slid to its closed spot, and Logan took off any remaining clothing and got in the shower.

A/N: Probably not what you expected, but you can guess what's going to go down on Katina.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So Sorry! But here is chapter 12 of Lylat Wars!

Reference guide: Katina base- I know it is different in Star Fox 64, but for realistic purpose's, I'm changing the base around some.

Chapter 12: Katina

The ride to Katina was short, thanks to the Jump Gate at Corneria. Within less than a day they had arrived, and Logan disembarked the shuttle in his maroon uniform, along with Joey. Aaron and Allie were somewhere else, possibly having already disembarked the Frigate.

Logan spared a look at the outside of the base. He saw a pyramid styled building, or what was commonly referred to as the Main Hub. This was the primary area for duty. At the bottom was standard greeting and registration area for new recruits, transfers, and retiring soldiers/pilots/crew.

He looked back at his feet and walked with what little confidence he had towards the base. It had been a while since he'd flown planet side, hopefully they'd let them do some practice flights, or at least give them some simulator time.

Joey seemed to notice his buddies discomfort, and patted him on the shoulder, "Whats got you so down? Missing the funeral, or the transfer?"

Logan looked up from the paved concrete to make some eye contact with his bud before looking at the sky. "To tell you the truth, I don't quite know this time."

Joey wrapped his hand around his friends neck, pulling him into a noogie. "Cheer up! We got transferred off of that crowded, flying metal death trap they call a carrier. Besides, breathing fresh air, and having large quarters will be great!" He released Logan, who quickly put himself out of arms reach of Joey.

"You always find the good things in life." Logan yawned.

Joey laughed, lacing his hands behind his head, "Someone's got to. Or else the world would be a pretty depressing place."

They arrived at the pyramid shaped building, and, just like they thought, the desk was busy registering all pilots, assigning quarters, and the latter. Logan's eyes narrowed in distaste, from what he saw, he would be waiting for quite some time.

And wait he did.

The agonizing minutes passed about as quick as a stay in hell, but, even though his patience was tested, he made it to the front. The fox at the desk looked up, "Alright sir, name?"

"Ensign Logan Cox." He replied monotonously.

"Alright, stand still, we're doing a DNA scan." Logan remained still like a stone, "Alright, confirmed. You will be bunking with Ensign Aaron Smith. Room is 604, floor 5. Next!" She shouted out.

Logan stood stunned, temporarily unable to speak. "Erm, but did you say I'm bunking... with... Aaron Smith?"

The desk lady looked back at him, a slight aggravation glinted in her glasses. "If you have a problem, please file out a formal request."

Logan rubbed the back of his head and silently muttered, "Geez, you think old hags like her would be a bit kinder to us pilots."

That was all the poor lady could take, slamming her hand on the desk, shocking Logan to stand at attention. "Now you listen here, Ensign! I'll have you know I've been awake taking in transfer pilots since 2 in the morning!" Logan took a look at the clock on her computer, it was 2 in the afternoon. "I've not had my lunch break, my breakfast, or any coffee!" She breathed in heavily, and then calmed down quickly, fixing her glasses, "Now, if you please, I've got a lot of work to do."

Wasting no time, Logan hastily walked out of the registration room, and quickly hit the elevator button to take him to floor three. Still making haste, he opened his room, and threw his stuff down on what he assumed was his bunk. He fell face first onto it, "You think they'd be a bit more courteous, these desk ladies are too old to be allowed in the military."

Logan remained laying on his bed as if he was dead. He didn't want to move, not yet. He was forced out of bed by the loudspeaker, "All the members from the newly transferred Bulldog and Husky units are to report to the Hangar bay for fighter assignment, and a practice flight. That is all." Logan grunted so loud, it was quite possible it was heard from across the hall. He took his flight gear out of his duffel bag, and changed into it, bringing his uniform with him.

When he arrived at the hangar, he was shocked to see so many aircraft. His carrier was the largest in the Cornerian fleet, holding more fighters than most airbases did. However, this airfield had nearly double the fighters of his carrier. "Ensign!" A low voice shouted, he turned to his left to see a golden retriever standing next to an aircraft. Logan walked over to him, and the retriever saluted him, "Master Sergeant Maximilian Genus, but just call me Max, sir. I'm in charge of keeping your plane primed up so you can keep this base standing up."

Logan returned the salute, "Ensign Logan Cox, do you know where my plane is, Max?"

"Ah. That craft of yours would be behind me." Logan did a quick look behind Max, and saw a standard Cornerian Fighter. "We haven't had your kills painted on, seeing as your plane you got the original kills in is no longer in service. We thought it would be best if you started anew!" Logan chuckled, but he about wanted to strangle the sergeant. He ejected from his prior craft, but this guy rubbed it in his face ever so subtly. "Anyway, let's get you strapped in, and out there flying. You have no missiles, just lasers. You also have a full tank of fuel, so don't worry about running out." Logan climbed into his fighter, and taxied to the runway.

Once there, he opened his comm to Command and Control. "Ensign Logan Cox to C&C, requesting clearance to begin practice flight."

A voice came through his comm even more clearly than it did in his space fighter. "This is C&C to Katina Base members, red alert. A large Venom force has appeared on radar. All crew to your stations. Pilots scramble. This is not a drill. Repeat, not a drill."

A/N: This is it! The final scene. Then comes the epilogue. So sorry I didn't update this story sooner! I have no excuse...


End file.
